Jessi in Time
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Rated for future chapters . Tsukino Jessi, Shingo's daughter, was pushed through a Time warp to the past. She has no memories of her time. What will happen? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the OC's in this either, they belong to my friend Sailor Stella.

Hi! I asked Sailor Stella if I could use her characters and she said I could, so I'm re-writing her story 'Stella in Time' from Jessi's P.O.V!

Jessi in Time  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Prologue

Hi, I'm Tsukino Jessi, daughter of Tsukino Shingo and Tsukino Tanya (I haven't seen my mother since I was about five, but that's beside the point). I'm the niece of Neo-Queen Serenity and the cousin of Princess Chibi-Usa. This is my story…

It was evening and I was on my way home from one of extra-curricular activities I participated in. The streets were dark and quiet. Well, they were quiet at first anyway.

I heard a familiar scream; someone was obviously having their energy drained!

"No!" I cried. "ROSE POWER MAKE-UP!" Then I was in my senshi form.

Wait, I haven't told you this yet, have I? I'm Tsukino Jessi, a. k. a Tuxedo Jessi, senshi in training.

I rounded the corner to where the screaming was coming from, and found my worst fears confirmed. A woman with long blood-coloured hair and horns was standing over the drained body of a young girl. I growled; I despised this woman, Water Buffalo!

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up, senshi-brat-in-training" she hissed evilly.

"Enough of the chit-chat" I replied, "ROSE POWER STRIKE!"

She dodged my attack, still grinning.

"ROSE POWER STRIKE!" I bellowed again. She dodged again. I groaned; I wished Stella were there; she'd have known what to do!

We continued fighting for a while and then, WHAM! Water Buffalo hit me in the centre of the chest with a dark energy blast. I screamed and staggered backwards.

"Bye-bye Tuxedo Airhead" Water Buffalo sneered. She grabbed hold of me and flung me backwards… into a time warp!

"Tuxedo Jessi!" a voice screamed, but I didn't have time to look at who it was before I felt my transformation rip apart and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

I think it would be good if I started when I had been living with my 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' for about three weeks. I had enrolled at Crossroads Junior High, and I had made quite a few friends there. One of these friends was Sara, a rather athletic girl with short-ish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Anyway, Sara and I were just walking home from school – or rather detention, don't ask what I was there for, Sara just waited for me - when I, for some odd reason, decided that we should take a shortcut through one of the parks. And that is where this chapter begins…

"Jessi, I stil can't understand why we had to take one of your _shortcuts_" Sara was griping. "Honestly, we got lost last time you said that you'd…" She stopped and looked over at the lake. There was someone in the water, and that someone was screaming for help.

"That's someone drowning", I gasped.

"I don't think they can swim", Sara said.

'No shit Sherlock', I found myself thinking. "Look, she's drifting over here, maybe we can get her out."

It took a good few minutes, but Sara and I finally managed to pull the girl out of the water. She was about our age, I guessed, and looked quite unusual, even by Tokyo's standards. Her hair was very long – not quite as long as my cousin Usagi's, but still very long. It was tied back in a ponytail and was a dark, navy blue. I had a fleeting vision of a navy blue cat with red eyes, but quickly dismissed it as the atereffects of my detention: believe me, half-an-hour after school with Haruna-sensei is enough to drive anyone mental.

"Hey, look, Jessi, she's waking up!" Sara exclaimed. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked the girl, who now seemed fully awake.

"I think so. Thanks", she said. There was something about that voice, but what? "Thank you for saving me. Can I ask your names please?" she glanced shyly at both Sara and I.

"Sure. I'm Sara." Sara, being her usual, sociable self, spoke first.

"And I'm Jessi." I said.

She looked at me closer, staring straight into my eyes. I blinked a few times and gave her my famed 'raised-eyebrow' look. She blinked too and then looked away. She started to get to her feet: I noticed that she was shaking a lot, but that wasn't surprising seeing as she'd nearly drowned. Sara grabbed the girl's arm to stop her falling over, holding her up until she stood firm on her feet. The girl threw Sara a greatful smile.

Once again I was hit with a vision of a cat, only this cat was _human _for a time and was gray with red eyes. She was scolding two girls, one with pink hair and the other with reddish hair. Why, the second girl looked just like a yoinger version of… me?

I was broken out of my trace just in time to hear the girl say that her name was 'Stella'. The first vision of the navy blue cat came back… again. Okay, detention does no good to one's sanity!

The girl, Stella, was still staring at me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her, but soon thought better of it.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was splashed with all hues of rose, tangerine and aqua. In this light, everything, even the bedraggled girl, looked ethereal. The girl turned and smiled at us. "Thank you for your help today," she said, bowing low to us. Her hair fell forward and covered her face in shadows. When she straightened back up, she smiled at us again and began to walk away. There was just something about that girl. I had to know whether we had met before. I hardly realised that I had started to run after her. I heard Sara yelling at me to wait, but I just ignored her. I had to know who that girl, Stella, was. Just as I was about to reach her, she began to run, or rather, try to run. She was about to fall flat on the floor when I grabbed the back of her dress and caught her. She looked over, shocked, and then smiled at me. What was it about this girl and smiling at _everyone_?

"Oh…Hi…can I help you?" she asked as I let go of her and she turned to face me.

"I have this weird feeling like I've meet you before. Have I?" I got right to the point. She looked hopeful, as thoguh she was willing me to remember something.

"Do you remember anything before you helped me from the lake?" she asked. I could see that she was trying not to get excited, but about what?

"Well…um…" I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think. I couldn't tell her about those bloody cats I kept on seeing; I was almost certain that those were just an aftereffect of detention with the old bat anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the city, above the clouds was a floating tower. A single window like a bubble covered the top of the tower. Light bounced off the window but couldn't make its way inside. Behind the glass bubble was a round room. Two chairs sat on a dark floor. The two chairs were coppiced.  
A man with bright orange hair and bright red eyes was sitting in one. He wore a green shirt and black pants but no shoes. The finishing touch to him was the black star in a circle in the middle of his forehead. The other chair facing him held none other than the Water Buffalo. She curled a red ringlet around her finger. She wore a look of hatred on her face.

"Neon, you must find the brat." The Water Buffalo was still curling the ringlet.

"Yes my lady." The man, Neon, nodded his head. "It should be no problem when she shows up at a fight."

"Oh that's where you are wrong. When I pushed her into the time hole I managed to wipe her memory of being a heroine in training. She has no idea about who she is past her name." The Water Buffalo finally looked at him, "I do not know where in the city she fell to, but I know she is here. I can feel her energy. But I can't pinpoint it because she has not woken yet."

"Then how am I to find her?" Neon didn't want to hunt and pick through every girl in the city who looked like the girl.

"She'll show up. Send a monster and I can almost garantee it that she'll be drawn to it." The Water Buffalo got to her feet. Neon followed suit. He knew better than to sit when she was not. "I know that she has family here in the city. Look for them. For some unknown reason to her she will be staying with or close by."

"Yes my lady. Is there anything else my lady?" Neon bowed and held it.

"Yes I can feel another energy like hers here. I wouldn't put it past Neo-Queen Serenity to send someone after her. I want her found as soon as possible. Do not fail me Neon." With that, Water Buffalo walked away.

Neon walked over to a wall, which was really the glass bubble. The glass cleared, showing an image of the city below. Neon grinned, pointing down at the city. Something streaked from his finger and flew toward the city.

* * *

I sighed and gave up trying to think. Other than those cats and that pink-haired kid, I couldn't remember a thing. Stella was still watching me when I opened my eyes. Silence, then, "Are you new in town?" I asked the question and took Stella completely by surprise.

"Yeah. I just got here from…" she trailed off. "I'm staying with some family." I definitely was _not _convinced by Stella's answer.

"Cool. What school are you going to go to? That is if you're here for school", I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to school. I'm in middle school but I can't remember what school though. What school do you go to?" she asked. I was _certain _by then that Stella was _not telling the truth_.

"I go to Cross Roads Middle School. I live with my Aunt and Uncle", I said.

Stella stood there, silent and in deep thought, for a while. Finally she spoke "Um…don't think I'm crazy or anything but what's today?"

"April 14th 1998." I replied.

She looked as though she was about to say something, but before she could, a scream ripped through the air like a knife. I looked around wildly as people stared to run. Stella was nearly knocked over by some guy. As she caught herself on the side of a building, fog started to roll around us. Someone screamed again.

"Help!" the person screamed.

"I know that voice. Sara!" I yelled and took off running, leaving Stella behind me in the dust. Oh my God! What was happening to Sara! I had left her there alone; I could never forgive myself if she was hurt because of me. I heard Stella calling to me to wait, but I just kept on running into the fog. It was then that I heard the noise. I stopped and looked around wildly.

Stella rushed towards me and asked, "What's…wrong?" I gasped out the question. Before I could answer her, Sara screamed again.

We turned toward the sound. It was coming from our left. We hurried toward the sound. As we got closer the fog started to swirl and lift a little. We could see Sara. She had been thrown against a wall and covered in what looked like plaster. The monster in front of her had it's back to us.

"Jessi! Help!" Sara yelled as she spotted me hen Sara had said the name 'Jessi' the monster started to turn. The monster had blue/black skin and yellow eyes. Her head looked like it had a funnel growing out of it. A yellow jacket and pants were all the monster wore.

"Sara!" I took a step forward.

"Wait!" Stella grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"I can read your thoughts little girl. I know what your fears are." The monster's voice was high pitched. The funnel on her head started to smoke.

I paled with fright as something started to form from the smoke. I tried to step back, tripped and fell into Stella. We glanced up at the smoke only to see it had taken on a shape: It was a huge snake. It slithered toward us. I let out a small scream, crawled over Stella, got to my feet and started to move away. I hate snakes; hate _hate **hate**_ them. They are just freaky. A snake bit me once; it really hurt – and that was only a small snake; I didn't dare to think what a snake that size might do to me. Stella got to her feet also and backed up. As the snake started to hiss I got reaally frightened; I screamed and took off running.

"You can run but you can't hide." The monster was yelling after me.

Stella began running after me, and she soon caught up with me, as I had to stop because of a stitch in my chest. We had gotten lost in the fog – oh joy of joys.

"I just can't leave her there." I mumbled to myrself. I started back the way we came, shaking like a leaf.

Stella followed me through the fog. We soon stepped out into the small clearing of fog. The snake-monster-thing was poised to strike Sara, who by this time had passed out: God, I hate snakes. The snake-monster watched us come forward. As I took another step forward the snake started to loose its form.

'I am NOT afraid of this thing, I am NOT afraid of it', it told myself. Yes, the thing was vanishing; it was vanishing because I had realised that I really _wasn't afraid of it_.

I looked back at Stella and saw that a crescent moon was glowing on her forehead.

'A crescent moon?' I thought. 'Hey… didn't those cats have crescent moons on their foreheads? But wait, that can't be connected… no the cats I keep seeing are just an aftereffect of that detention I have just had'.

But then I stopped. A pen had appeared in Stella's hand; a pen that looked remarkabley like the pens used by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. It was royal purple and a small crystal orb sat atop it: engraved into the crystal was a rose.

"What's that glow?" the monster was growling at Stella: I saw that it was a lot closer to her than it had been a minute ago.

"Jessi!" Stella yelled throwing the senshi pen at me: I quickly caught it.

"What's this?" I asked holding it close to look and see if it really was a senshi pen.

The monster had turned from Stella when she had thrown the pen and was moving toward... me! Oh great, just great…

"Jessi hold it up and shout 'Rose Power Make Up'!" Stella yelled as I stepped away form the monster, which was moving towards me. "Jessi!" Stella yelled again.

'Well' I thought. 'If this really is a senshi pen, maybe I'll be able to get us out of this mess. "Rose Power Make Up!" I yelled and thrust the senshi pen above my head and into the air.

There was a flash of warm light. It enfolded me and power began to course through me veins. Such great power… I opened my eyes and saw purple roses flying around me. The light subsided and I found that I was wearing an unusual varient of a senshi fuku; why, I looked like a female Tuxedo Kamen! My boots were a lot like Sailor Moon's, only they were black and purple. My skirt was like the Sailor Senshi's, only it was black and had a purple stripe near the bottom. The top part pf my fuku was a white tuxedo shirt that was partially covered by a black jacket. I also had a purple cape with black lining the edges. To complete the fuku, a purple, Sailor V-like mask covered my eyes.

"Tuxedo Jessi." Stella breathed a sigh of relief.

'Tuxedo Jessi?' I thought, 'that's different. I thought I'd be Sailor Earth or something as equally overdone. Tuxedo Jessi, guardian of Elysion and Earth.' There was silence for a seocnd then I found myself making a Sailor Moon-like speech. "Your evil thoughts and actions have earned you a one way ticket out of here. On the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth, I Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way!" I yelled making a sign with my fingers. My thumb and pointer finger formed a circle while the rest of my fingers stuck up.

After I was done with my little speech – which I think was rather good for something I made up off the top of my head - the monster bowed its head and shot gray plaster out at me.

"Look out!" Stella yelled. I jumped away from the attack. As I came down, I tucked into a role. The monster shot more plaster at me: what was it about this bloody monster and shooting plaster at me? I leapt to my feet and hit the wall behind me. Good, everything was going as planned – well, so far at least.

The monster grinned evilly at me, thinking she had me cornered. I concentrated: if I really was a Sailor Senshi, there had to be a way which I could kill this evil monster. I felt a great warmth well up inside my chest. I held my left hand down by my side. A purple rose appeared there. I crushed it as I closed my hand around it. I decided to try and trick the monster; I held my right hand out in front of me, as though to push the monster away; it fell for it. The monster grinned at me once more and bowed its head to blow plaster at me. With the monster not paying attention to me, I decided that it was time. I brought my left hand up. I clapped my left hand, with the crushed rose, into my right. With the rose petals between my hands I pulled my arms back. My right elbow stuck out at an angle while my left elbow crossed my chest.

"Rose.." with the first word spoken my hands started to glow, "Power Strike!" I threw my arms forwards and opened my hands. The crushed rose had turned into purple energy. It shot toward the monster and slipped inside the funnel. With all that power inside the monster, it blew up.

Stella heaved a huge sigh as the fog around us rolled away. Her crescent moons stopped glowing and the one on her forehead disappeared again. I rushed forward and caught Sara as the plaster holding her to the wall fell apart. Stella looked up at the night sky, for by this time night had finally rolled in. The moonlight was gentle. I felt dark energy again and I qickly turned and looked back at the sky. A man with bright orange hair was floating there. His red eyes burned from the shadows of his face.

"So you've awoken. But that won't help you. You'll soon be mine." He snarled.

"Rose Power Strike!" I yelled, hoping to knock the evil man out of the air; he was the one who had sent that monster;I knew it. Unfortunately my attack hit only air, as that man, whoever he was, had disappeared. Stella and I watched the air for a few seconds, to make sure that he wasn't coming back then I detransformed. I laid Sara on the ground and pulled a cell phone from my pocket. I had gotten it from Usagi, as a present. I rang my Anut and Uncle, told them that I was okay and that I'd be home soon. I turned away from Jessi and began to walk away. This day had been way too weird for me to handle.  
I walked the few blocks to my Aunt and Uncle's house. When I was there, I turned back and waited for Stella; I knew that she'd be along soon, and, sure enough, Stella walked up to me.

"I still don't understand everything. But I do know that I know you: I've known you for a long time. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes." Stella nodded and smiled again, "You've known me since you were a little girl."

Before she could say any more the door to the house opened and my cousin, Shingo, stepped out. The light from inside the house outlined his body.

"Jessi! Dinner time!" he called.

"Be right there Shingo!" I called back.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I softly said.

"Don't tell anyone what happenned." Stella said.

"Like they'd believe me." I mumbled as I turned away from her.

As I walked inside, I reflected on that day's events. What was happening to me? I was a teenager, just a normal teenager! I wasn't supposed to be a Sailor Senshi. And what about my past? What had happened in my past? I was so confused.

"Jessi! Dinner!"

"I'm coming", I softly replied. I felt like crying; who was I really? Was I Tsukino Jessi, or was I someone else, someone completely different?I didn't know.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

It was a sunny spring day, and school had just ended. I was walking over to my shoe-locker to meet Stella there. You know, for some reason I hadn't been surprised when Stella had enrolled in my school. Heck, after finding out that I was a superheroine called 'Tuxedo Jessi' I don't think anything could have surprised me any more.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I saw Stella waiting there, just as she said she was. Stella, my enigmatic friend; she had asked me whether I remembered anything from before I arrived at aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji's house and, to my amazement, I reached a total mindblock. To show this to Stella, I had shook my head over and over so much that I made myself dizzy and nearly toppled over sideways. Still, I told her that I feel conncted to her in a way, though why I have no clue.

Then I broke out of my thoughts and said, "Stella!"

She didn't move, so I tried again; "_Stella_!"

That time she heard me. She jumped slighly and looked around me as I walked towards her, swining my book bag from side to side.

"There you are. Come on. I thought you wanted to get ice cream before you had night class?" she said. You know, I think I had surprised Stella when I told her that I was taking cram classes after school. It's beyond me why that should have surprised her; I don't want to fail all my exams. Anyway, back to the topic. Stella had asked me whether I wanted to get ice cream.

"Of course I do!" I replied to her, licking my lips. I love icecream; after popcorn, I would say that it's my favourite food.

We left the school building and soon had walked out of the courtyard. We walked down the sidewalk toward an ice cream store a couple of blocks away. I noticed that Stella was tugging on the bow of her school uniform.

"Do you know that you play with that bow whenever you're thinking?" I laughed, telling Stella about her strange habit.

"I do?" she asked, surprised, as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Yup." I grinned at her as I held open the door to the ice cream store. In we went.

* * *

The thunder and lightining flashed ominously above me as I ran to the corner bookstore where I knew Stella worked. When I got there, she looked exhausted.

"Having a bad night?" I asked.

She almost jumped out of her skin. She looked over and saw me. I was standing down a bit from her, shaking my head and my book bag in order to dry myself off a bit from the awful rain; well, that's what I get when I got out in this weather without an umbrella.

"Jessi! You about gave me a heart attack," she scolded, holding a hand to her heart.

"Sorry. But look what I found!" I pulled a paper from her bag. I rushed over and shoved it in Stella's face. She tried to read it but it looked like she was having a hard time because I couldn't stop shaking.

"Hold still," Stella said reaching out, grabbed the paper and read it. You see; the article was something about going to the library and studying the stars. There was also something else, which was of far more interest to me… you could have a star named after you if your name got picked.

"Want to go with me?" I asked as I leafed through a magazine.

"Jessi the time for this is the same as our practice time. So no," she handed the paper back.

"But I want a star named after me," I gave her my 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"Fine I'll go with you, but only to check out the place," she sighed as I whooped for joy. I knew it would work!

* * *

Soon we were standing outside the library arguing with a guard outside the building.

"How many time do I have to tell you? There is nothing happening tonight after hours. Now go home." He gripped my arm and Stella's arm, pushing us down the steps and back out into the rain.

"Okay, gees you don't have to be rude about it," I mumbled under my breath. I was really ticked off; I really wanted a star named after me, and then that rude old guard have just chucked us out, saying there was nothing going on. I spun around with my hands on my hips and gave the guard my 'evil-eye' as Stella just stood there, trying to sheild herself from the rain using her bookbag.

"Jessi come on. Let's go. I don't want to catch a cold," Stella mumbled.

I glared at the guard once more, turned and stomped away. Stella followed after me as quickly as she could.

* * *

Neon looked out the windows at the storm below. He sighed as he replayed the talk he had, had with Water Buffalo.

"Neon, you failed me. What caused you to fail?" Water Buffalo glanced at him as she picked at one of her long nails.

"I'm sorry mistress. Someone helped Tuxedo Jessi awaken to her powers." Neon bowed and kept his head down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want Tuxedo Jessi dead. I want her gone. My plans can't go forward if she's still alive." Water Buffalo finally looked up at him.

"Yes mistress. It won't happen again." Neon said with his head still bowed.

"For your shake it had better not." Water Buffalo dismissed him.

Neon growled to himself as he thought about what had happened. His plan that was running at the moment was going okay. He hadn't found Tuxedo Jessi yet but he had collected some nice engery for his mistress.

"Tuxedo Jessi you will pay for what you've caused me. And the same to who ever helps you." Neon smiled at his reflection.

* * *

I had rung Stella and I was in such a good mood and a rush that she hadn't even said 'hello' when I began to talk to her.

"I called the library and the lady who picked up the phone said that yes there was an after hour thing going on tonight." I said.i had known all along that that guard was wrong and we were right.

"Will you clam down? I've told you more than once that we have other things to do," Sella sighed at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know but now I'm wondering what the heck is going on over there. Please, please can we go see what is going on?" I started to beg. I really did want to know what was happening!

"Fine. Do you want to go tonight or tomorrow?" Stella asked; I guess she'd realised by then that it was no use saying 'no' to Tsukino Jessi.

"Tonight," was the answer I gave her.

* * *

I was standing outside the library with Stella. The rain had finally stopped but you could still hear thunder in the distance. We were hiding behind the library wall; I was peaking around the corner.

"Darn. That same guard," I groaned as I turned around to look at Stella.

"And he's already told us that there is nothing going on here tonight. Something's up," Stella mumbled to herself.

"How are you going to get in?" I sighed. If she didn't have an answer, I was about to start whining. I really wanted to know what was going on!

Stella thought for a few mminutes, then…"I have just the thing!" she said, snapping her fingers softly.

I gave Stella a questioning look as she stepped back from me. She closed her eyes, and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and her moon necklace started to glow. In front of her a stick was forming. It looked like a pen with purple coloring. As the glows from the two moons went away she opened her eyes and held out a hand. The pen fell with a thump into her palm. She handed it to me.

"Ohh," I cooed looking at it, "what is it?"

"It's the Stella Ink Capsule " she said with a small smile, "You can use it to disguise yourself by holding it up and saying 'Disguise Power'."

I was excited as I held the Stella Ink Capsule and chanted, "Disguise Power, turn me into a mega-cool scientist!"

A light went up around me, and when that light had subsided I saw that I was wearing a black dress, white lab coat and black sunglasses. My hair was curly and some had been pulled back into a bun.

"Wow. Now I'm sure to get past the guard", I giggled to myself as she pushed the sunglasses on the top of my head. "Come on Stella let's go."

Sella hurried after me as I walked up to the guard. I knew I had guesed right, as the guard didn't ask questions: he just let me in. Stell followed me saying she was my assistant. He let her pass as well. Once we were inside we looked around. The lights were on here but looked like the lights were turned off in other places. I got an uneasy feeling as I looked around.

"Jessi, we need to be careful." Sella said as she turned toward her. She gasped as she saw that I was hurrying down the hall.

I kept running and running. I lost sight and sound of Stella. Then, just as quickly as I lost Stella, I found myself in the tight grasp of one person and next tp another.

"I thought we had sucked all the energy form the people inside this building?" one asked.

"What's it matter? We can get engery for Water Buffalo and than find this Tuxedo Jessi brat." The other said as it held me tight in its iron-like grsap.

I saw Stella run past me in a flash as she dropped a set of keys at my feet. The two people who were holding me stared in shock. Stella disappeared as she dived into as bush.

The guard stopped in front of the two people, who by this time had loosened their grip enough on me that I was able to get away and dive behind a tree.

"ROSE POWER MAKE-UP!" I yelled as I transformed into Tuxedo Jessi. I smirked; it was time for some serious buttkicking!

"ROSE POWER STRIKE!" I yelled. I _held up a hand and let lose a blot of energy. The guard fell to the ground and, completely blacked out. _

"For your evil plans you've earned a beating. For the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth I, Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way!" I made my speech and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh good. Now we don't have to search for you. You've saved us some time," the person on the right said.

"Yes, thank you," The one on the left said.

As we watched the people moved together. They were melting into each other. Soon were two people had been standing there was now one. Only sitting on top of its shoulders was two heads. As the thing grew, Stella stepped out of the bushes and made her way over toward me. She didn't get very far. One head turned my way, grinned and suddenly shot out its arm. Stella obviously saw it coming, but she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She cried out as the hand closed around me. It started to squeeze her.

"Help!" Stella gasped as she tried to breath.

"Hey!" I yelled. I was startled as the monster drew Stella close to it, using her as a shield.

She lifted my head up and looked a me. I was dancing in place. I wanted to attack but I didn't want to risk hitting Stella. I was really surprised when Stella bit down on the creature's hand. I could see from her face that it tasted really disgusting. As she bit it yowled and dropped her. She fell to the ground, hard, and I took my opportunity to blast the monster.

."ROSE POWER STRIKE!"

The two-headed monster screamed in pain as my attack hit it. I walked over to Stella, who was lying there with her arms over her head. I tapped her on the soulder, and raised her head slowly. I helped Stella to her feet. She glanced around and smiled; the monster was gone.

"I'll get you for that." A voice said from high up.

We both looked up to see the orange hair guy standing on a tree branch. He looked pissed.

"I dare you to come down here and say that." I growled: the nerve of him; I've just finished off one monster, and he dares to come and challenge me!

"Maybe next time I'll play with you." With a small flash of light the guy was gone.

I detransformed and as I did so, a memory flashed through my head. I felt a stab of pain in my head and bent down on the floor, clutching my forehead and trying to meake the pain stop; it wouldn't.

Stella reached over and tried to help me up, but I gave a small cry and pushed me away.

"Jessi? What's wrong?" she asked at arms length from me. I was still holding my head but I wasn't bent over anymore.

"Something flashed in my mind."I said shakily.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it was a memory. I saw a girl with pink hair. Pink hair that was pulled up like Usagi's and she also had red eyes. She was laughing at something and handed me a handheld mirror. I took it and saw myself. I was covered in cake. I was laughing too. Other people were there as well. I can only see shapes. But I can feel their love even though I can't see them." I looked up at me. My eyes were all watery. "Stella there was also someone else there."

"Who?"

"A cat: A navy blue cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. Stella it was you, wasn't it?" I looked her in the eye. Holy shit, my best friend was actually a cat!

"Yes, that was m," Stella hugged me. "You're getting your memories back Jess."

"Who was that girl?"I asked as she let me go.

"That was your cousin, Chibi-Usa," I said.

We heard a groan. Stella turned around to see the guard wake up.

"Let's get out of here." Stella said as I nodded.

Soon we were heading home. Stella was bouncing with each step, and I knew why; I was remembering who I was. I knew that it was only one memory but it was a start. It was a start.

* * *

**_Review Response:_**

**_Sailor Stella: Thanks so much -. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you liked this chapter too._**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three

I just stood there, thinking, as I waited for Stella at the front doors of the school. She was late, as usual, so I had turned my attention to the scence outside and lost myself in my own thoughts: it didn't matter to me that there was nothing new to see (just kids leaving to go home for the day, as per usual), I just needed some time to think. There was one thing in particular that I found myself thinking about… that new girl in my class.

"Hi Jessi," I was startled by a voice behind me and I jumped slightly and turned around. It was Stella: maybe it was just my imagination, but she looked rather annoyed with me for some reason; had she been waiting there for a while? Oops, I guess so, oh well.

"Oh hi Stella," I smiled at her and stared outside again. "Have you heard about the new girl?"

"No what's up?" she asked me.

"They say she just moved here. She's in my class with me. When she speaks you can barely hear her," I told Stella. I was about to elaborate when I heard somone call my name.

We both turned and saw boy hurrying toward us. He had blond hair that was long and kept falling into his eyes.

"Oh no," I muttered under my breath. No, no, not _him_! Why, of _all the people_ who could have had a crush on me did it have to be _him_!

"What's wrong?" Stella whispered as the boy came closer.

"It's Mike from class," I whispered back as the boy stopped in front of us.

"Hi Stella," he smiled at her.

Stella said hi back but he had already turned his attention to me, "Hi Jessi. I was wondering if you'd like to go a movie with me?" he looked so desperate.

"No Mike. I'm kind of busy so sorry," I replied. God, why couldn't he just _leave me alone_!

"Oh sorry than. Sorry to bother you than." Mike sighed as he left us standing there.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked as I pushed opened the doors.

"He's got this huge crush on me." I sighed. I titled my head back to catch some sun.

"Oh," I heared Stella say. I had just begun daydreaming again when Stella spok. "Hey is that the new girl?"

I saw that Stella was pointing at someone. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw… yep, that was her. The girl was slowly walking out the gates with her head down. She had brown hair that was about shoulder-length and fall into her face, covering it from view. She looked like she was really tall. Stella seemed like she wanted a closer look but she had already walked out the gates.

"She looked kind of sad," Stella mused, and I had to agree with her.

* * *

Neon was up in his tower thinking. Water Buffalo was not happy with him. True he had gotten some engery but once again Tuxedo Jessi had slipped through his fingers. He needed a new plan. He suddenly grinned, knowing just the plan. 

"Dark Singer I summon thee!" he said looking toward the middle of the room.

Something was oozing its way through the tile on the floor. When it had finally taken form it bowed.

"Here master Neon," it said in a wispy kind of voice.

"Go to work. Sing everyone's engery away," Neon growled. Dark Singer bowed once again and left.

* * *

I was sitting at a booth in the ice-cream store, waiting for Stella to arrive. She was late again; honestly, she's almost always late! I shovelled another spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth and swallowed. Ouch, brain-freeze: man that hurt.

I was pretty much giving up hope that Stella would come when the door opened and she finally appeared. I was glad to see her, but I was then shocked when I realised that she wasn't alone. That tall, quiet girl from my class was with her too. They walked over to me and sat down, Stella opposite me, the tall girl next to her.

"Hey," Stella said as she picked up a menu and handed it to the girl.

"Hi," I repliedd through a mouthful of ice cream. I glanced up and looked over a to the girl. I felt the colour drain from my face as I looked at her; there was just something strange about her.

I must have been really spaced out because I jumped slightly when Stella called me.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Hi," I finally swallowed her ice cream and spoke to Stella's new friend.

"Hello. My name is Kristen. Aren't we in the same class?" Kristen smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. How strange; I don't know what I'd sensed earlier, but she seemed nothing liked I'd thought her to be. In fact she seemed really pleasant.

A waiter finally appeared at our table. Kristen and Stella gave him their orders. When he came back he set milk shake in front of Stella and dish of peach ice cream in front of Kristen. We sat there and talked about different things. I complained about a math test that was coming up (I hated math). Stella told us about a report that she had to write. We were all laughing when Kristen looked at her watch. She suddenly jumped up, rocking the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she grabbed my dish in order to stop the ice-cream spilling all over the floor.

"I'm going to be late. I'm sorry but I have a concert that I need to get too," Kristen said grabbing her book bag.

"Concert?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. I'm singing with a choir at a concert tonight and if I don't book it I'm going to late," Kristen started to edge toward the door.

"Oh," I said, surprised that somone as shy as Kristen would be performing in front of people.

"I've got two extra tickets if you want to stop by. Here." She handed Stella two tickets while she pushed open the door. "Sorry. Thanks for the ice cream Stella!" and with that she took off down the street.

Stella and I stood at the door watching her run down the sidewalk when some guy bumped into her. Kristen dropped her book-bag for a moment, said something to the guy, grabbed her bag and took off again. Stella had been rushing over to her the moment she saw the guy bump into her but slowed when she saw her get up. Stella walked over to the guy who had bumped into her. He was picking something off the sidewalk. He was holding some papers.

"I can take those if you want me too sir," Stella said, stopping next to him.

"Oh do you know that girl?" he asked.

"Yes sir. She's a friend. I can give those back to her for you," Stella held out a hand and he handed her the papers.

"Thank you," he nodded and walked off.

Stella looked down at the papers in her hand as I walked over to her. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was holding sheet music. Kristen had dropped some music. Stella got this glazed look in her eyes and began to look kind of ill.

"Stella? You okay?" I shook her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry Jessi. I'm okay. I just got this weird feeling is all..." she tucked the music in her book bag.

"Weird feeling? Is something going on?" I looked at her, wondering whether it was the same thing I had felt earlier when I was first introduced to Kristen.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Now what time is it?" She shook her head.

"It's about 5pm. Why?" I said looking at my watch.

"The time on these tickets is 6:15pm. We need to hurry if we're going to return Kristen's music to her before the concert starts. Come on." Stella said leading the way.

* * *

Kristen had just arrived and was opening her bag when a woman with short blond hair walked up to her. Kristen looked up at the woman, while still looking for her music.

"Ah there you are Kristen. I was worried about you. Are you ready?" the woman asked.

"Yes Miss Cal." Kristen nodded her head.

"Good. Than please go get changed." Miss Cal nodded her head in return and left Kristen standing there.

Kristen stood there for a moment that dug into her bag again. She couldn't find her music.

"Darn it. Oh well I know the music by heart anyway." Kristen shrugged her shoulders than left to go to the dressing room.

* * *

We made it to the concert site with 45 minutes to spare. We showed the man at the door our tickets and he let us in. We walked around for a few moments.

"Where do you think the backstage door is?" I asked as we looked around.

"How about through the door that reads 'Backstage'." Stella pointed to the door.

Damn it! Count on Stella to be the smart-ass. Hey, wait a sec, being the smart ass is my job! I stuck my tongue out at her: she just stuck hers back out at me. We pulled the door open and walked back stage. Right away I noticed something was wrong. There was no sound coming from anywhere back here. It was dead silence. There should have been some noise, shouldn't there?

"Stella, I don't like this. There's no one around and the air feels dead back here," I was taking small steps and feeling rather uneasy.

"You're right. Lets look around but be careful," Stella said, following me.

We walked around, looking in the shadows, but no one was around. Then I found something interesting.

"Hey, Stella," I called, motioning for her to come over to me and look at what I'd found. "Look. Stairs."

I had found some stairs that went under the stage. There wasn't any light coming up from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Stella, gulped and then started slowly making my way down the stairs with Stella following behind me.

When we reached the bottom we looked around. The darkness made it hard to see. We edged down the hallway. As we walked, Stella noticed something and hurried over to a door that, now I noticed it, had light pouring out from underneath it. Stella paused a moment than opened the door slowly.

I wasn't expecting to see bodies on the floor and I'm sure that Stella wasn't either. Adults and teens were lying all over the place. I stepped into the room and stopped. Stella doubled over, a hand held to her forehead. I was about to ask her if she was okay when a side door opened.

"Stella? Jessi?" It was Kristen who had opened the door. She stepped out toward us.

"Kristen? Why?" I stepped back, shocked, and almost stepped on one of the bodies.

"What?" Kristen started to ask when she looked around and noticed that people were lying on the floor. She gasped and stepped back.

I was beginning to feel something strange when a hand shot out from behind Kristen, fingers wrapping around her throat. Kristen's eyes opened with surprise. Whatever was attached to the hand was coming closer. As the thing stepped out behind Kristen we saw, there's no other way to describe it, a monster.

"Why is it that you are still up and moving?" the monster snarled. As it stepped out into the room it pushed Kirsten in front of it.

The monster was female form the looks of it. She wore a long blue over coat and black boots. Her hair was sticking out at all angles. Her eyes were ice blue and cold.

I stepped back some more and Stella followed me. She was shaking and looked ill with fear and… anticipation?

"Well, well what do I have here? Two more for my collecting," the monster hissed in a hollow, wispy voice.

"We won't help you with anything." I snapped. I held up one hand and yelled, "Rose Power Make Up!"

" For the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and Earth I, Tuxedo Jessi, will send you on your way!" I said as I stepped up beside Stella, who still looked quite ill.

"Goody. Now Tuxedo Jessi I want you to sing a B flat scale," the monster grinned as it held Kristen up. Kristen was trying to unwrap the fingers from around her neck.

"I can't sing!" I hissed, feeling my face grow a bit red with embarassment; I never could sing.

"Too bad. I, Dark Singer, will be your downfall," Dark Singer drew Kristen closer to her and wrapped her other hand around Kristen's neck as well.

We just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. As we watched Dark Singer held Kristen up to her face. She looked like she was going to suck the life-engery from Kristen. As Kristen's eyes widen with fear something appeared on her forehead. This caused the monster to pause and stare at her.

"What is this?" Dark Singer snarled. She just looked at Kristen and than threw her across the room at us.

We didn't try to duck but readied our selves to catch Kristen. We caught her all right, falling over in the process. I pushed Kristen off of me and jumped to my feet. I rushed toward the monster.

I wasn't aware of much else until I was hit by an attack. I'm not sure what the monster did to me, but what I do know is that it was painful enough to knock me to my knees, gasping in pain. I saw that she was about to attack Stella and I tried to get to my feet to help her but found myself unable to.

"Your turn," the monster hissed at Stella and Kristen.

"Kristen, hold that senshi pen up. You can help Tuxedo Jessi," Stella said as she stared at Dark Singer.

"What do I say?" Kristen asked.

"What ever comes to you!" Stella stepped back as Dark Singer came toward her.

Kristen looked at the pen for a moment, closed her eyes then held the pen up.

"Libra Power Make Up!" She shouted. Dark Singer looked her way when Kristen had started shouting.

A pale pink light was wrapped around Kristen. She was surrounded by shooting stars that were spinning around and around her. As the circles got tighter Kristen leaned her head back and closed her eyes once more. The stars landed on her body and started to take shape into something else. With one final brust of pink light Kristen was standing in front of us in a sailor suit. Her collar, skirt, back bow and mid knee high boots were all pink. The bow on her chest was white but the button in the center was the same pink as the rest of her outfit. On her forehead was a tiara with a pink stone set in the middle.

"I hold the scales that weigh the rights and wrongs of the world. I'm Sailor Libra." Sailor Libra held both arms up slightly, as if she herself was a set of scales.

"Sailor Libra huh? No matter you'll die too." Dark Singer had turned toward Sailor Libra. Dark Singer opened her mouth and a blot of engery shot out.

Sailor Libra jumped out of the way. When she landed she folded her arms across her chest, her hands closed into fists. She closed her eyes for a second than flashed them open again. She opened her hands but kept her arms crossed.

"Zodiac…" Sparks of flashing light appeared around her hands. "Equal…" the lights grew more in number. Sailor Libra closed her hands around the lights. "Sparks!" as she shouted the last word she flung her arms out, opening her hands. The sparks of light went flying toward Dark Singer.

Dark Singer tried to turn away but was caught in mid turn by the attack. She screamed in high pitch as she died. With a final burst of light and scream the monster was gone. We stared at the spot were the monster had stood. Groans and moans were heard from all around us.

"We need to get out of here," I said as I edged toward the door. Sailor Libra and Stella were right behind me.

* * *

Later, after the concert, we were walking home. Ii was practically bouncing around with excitement at the fact that I know had an ally in my fight against the demons! 

"Yes! Now I don't have to do all the work," I laughed, glad that there was another sailor scout around.

"Hey you still have as much work to do as before," Stella said.

I was in the middle of sticking my tongue out at her when I stopped because a sharp pain shot through my head. I held a hand up to my head and closed my eyes with a soft gasp.

"Jessi?" Kristen rushed to me.

"I'm okay. I just saw something, again." I was looking at Stella, who didn't say anything but nodded. I sighed and went on, "I was running down a long hall, looking over my shoulder. There were three people chasing me. I was yelling something to them, what I can't remember. I turned to look at where I was going when suddenly I tripped. I went sliding along the floor. When I sat up the three people were standing around me laughing."

"What did these people look like?" Stella finally asked. She looked as though she knew what I was talking about.

"They were all girls. One had long brown hair that went past her knees. Her hair also had strikes of orange in it. As she laughed her orange eyes were lighting up as well. Another had brown hair also but hers was in a braid that went all the way to her feet. She had tears in her brown eyes. She seemed taller than the other two. The last one had white hair with blue/green stripes that went to her shoulders. He eyes were the same color as her strips. They were all laughing as they helped me to my feet." I stopped and held her hand up again.

"What is? What is this you're telling us?" Kristen looked back and forth at Stella and I.

"Another memory. I'm sitting in a small classroom with another girl. We're both reading. I glance up at the girl who had gray hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She had glasses on, the light is reflecting off them," I sighed as I rubbed my head.

"Stella is she okay?" Kristen asked.

"She's fine. She's just remembering things." Stella sounded like she didn't want to go into too much detail.

"Stella who were those girls? I feel like I've had some fun times with them." I looked at me, "And I feel like there are other people I've had just as much fun with. I feel like there is a boy in there somewhere and three older girls too. But I can't see their faces."

"The four girls you just told us about are your friends. The first is Julie, the second is Jania, third one is Echo and the last is Sarah." Stella said, "But I can't tell you about the others yet cause it would be weird to have a name but no face to go with it yet."

"If you say so." I shrugged then yawned.

"Kristen I know you have some questions but can they wait until tomorrow?" Stella asked turning toward our new friend.

"Sure. I'm tried too. Let's all go home and get some sleep." Kristen was covering up a yawn too.

We walked home, each going our separate ways at a corner. Kristen was heading toward the house she lived in with her mom, sister and brother, I toward the house with her aunt and uncle and Stella towards her apartment.

I was still deep in thought when I reached my house. So who were all those people in my memories? Why had Kristen become Sailor Libra in, one of my allies? Oh well, it sure had been a long day, but there was really nothing to worry about because I had made a new friend, we had discovered a new scout and, slowly but surely, my memories were returning.

* * *

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Meg: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. _**

Sailor Stella: Thank you! I hope this chapter's up to the same standard as the last few have been!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

It was Saturday, finally a day with no school, no work, just some relaxing and doing some shopping. I was at the mall with Stella and Kristen. We were in the food court at the moment. Stella was looking at the menu as Kristen paid for her food.

"I'll have a large coke, a milkshake, large fries and a hamburgu," I told the guy at the cash register. He nodded as he rang it up. I handed him my money and waited for my food. Hey, so what is I like eating a lot? I'm skinny; I got nothing to worry about!

After getting my food I sat down at one of the tables. Kristen and Stella joined me soon afterwards. Stella looked ill at just seeing how much I was eating; well she'd be in for a shock later because I was planning on getting another hamburger as well!

"How can you eat all that and still have some room left?" Kristen asked sitting down.

"I just open my mouth, put some food in, chew it and than shallow," I said, forgetting I had my mouth full of food. I mean, what other way would I eat it? With a straw?

"Gross," Stella gagged and I glared at her.

Stella and Kristen were looking at something – or, as I later found out, someone – but I was to engrossed in eating my food to care.

Stella was going to say something when I saw whom it was. Adam! And he was looking our way, which caused us three to look somewhere else. When I glanced back they were walking our way. I felt my face grow redder.

"Hey Jessi, Stella." Adam said in greeting as they stopped at our table.

Stella looked up at him. I found myself taking small bites from my hamburger.

"Oh hi Adam. Hello Alan." The second greeting came out almost as a whisper.

"Hi Stella." Alan smiled. Stella went red. Well it looked like I was'nt the only one with a crush on someone

"Want to join us?" Kristen asked.

"Hey Kristen." Adam said pulling up a chair. Alan and the other guy sat down as well.

I nearly choked on my hamburger; oh my god he was sitting right next to me! Of course, judging by the look on Stella's face my face was probably as red as my hair.

"Hi." Kristen said to the person we didn't know. I looked at her to see her trying to keep a straight face. "I'm Kristen."

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Brian." Alan introduced his friend.

"Hello." Brian said softly.

"These are my friends Stella and Jessi." Kristen introduced us to him.

"Hello." Brian said again.

"So are you new in town?" Stella asked Brian trying to get a conversation started.

"No. I lived on the other side of the city. We just moved over here to Cross Roads." Brian said. He glanced at Kristen who was staring at him. "Is she okay?"

Stella looked at Kristen, whom I noted was still staring at Brian. She then glanced at me and… oh no, I was being as bad with Adam as Kristen was with Brian

"She's fine. Just staring off into space." I think Stella must've kicked Kristen under the table, because she regained her normal senses.

"Huh, oh sorry. I was just thinking about something." Kristen took a drink of her soda.

"So what's everyone doing?" Alan asked.

"Nothing." Us girls and Brian said together. This caused us to start laughing. Alan and Adam joined in.

I was trying to drink her milkshake with out choking on it while Kristen was staring off into space again.

"I got an idea," Stella piped up and everyone looked at her. "How about we go do something fun? We can go to the that new maze thing that just opened."

"That's a cool idea; I've been wanting to go over there and see what is was like," Adam said nodding.

"Lets get going then," I was getting up, picking up her tray.

"Okay," We answered also getting up.

I decided to talk to that new boy, Brian. There was something strange about him; I don't know what though.

We went to the bus stop but, luckily, we didn't have to wait long before a bus pulled up the curb. The doors opened letting people off. We waited, than got on our selves. As the doors started to close the bus pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Neon watched as people walked up to the ticket window with smiles on their faces. He grinned to himself. They wouldn't have those grins later. The traps were sent, now all that was need was the prey. He grinned once more.

* * *

As we stepped off the bus, Stella gasped; I did too, but mentally, not aloud. The maze was bigger than I'd thought. It was all made out of wood and there were platforms rising above the rest of the maze in four different places.

We started walking and it was only when we reached the ticket boothe that we realised that we'd left the gaping Stella behind us.

"Stella, come on!" Kristen called her over to us.

"Coming!" she called back and ran over to us.

"How many tickets please?" asked the woman behind the glass.

"Six. Hand over your money guys." I said holding out a hand. They each handed me their share of the tickets price.

"Here you go. Thank you." The lady handed me six tickets and some change.

We walked over to the entrance.

"Let's go in teams." Alan said suddenly.

"Okay but how are we going to decide?" Adam asked.

"Let's pull strings." Kristen said.

"How about papers instead?" Stella asked, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

We all nodded nodded. Stella tore the paper into three pieces. If you got the short one you were on one team. We did this three times. Kristen, Alan and Adam had wound up on a team. They went in first. I must admit that I was kind of upset that I wasn't on the same team as Adam.

"We'll beat you guys!" Alan yelled as he followed Kristen and Adam inside the maze.

"Sorry," Stella said to me, noting the disappointed look on my face.

"It's okay. Since I can't be on his team I'm just going to beat him at this," I smiled at her.

We waited for a bit before we went inside ourselves. As we went in a door closed behind us blocking the way out. We rounded one corner when I took off, running ahead of them. We were going to win this race and get out of the maze way before Kristen, Alan and Adam did, that was fo sure.

"Jessi! Come back!" I heard Brian yell, but I just kept on running.

* * *

"One down three to go." Kristen said in a singing type of voice. 

They had already made it to the first stamp stop. We each had one paper that had four squares on it. You had to get four stamps that spelled out 'maze'.

"Let's get going. We can win this." Adam led the way down the stairs.

"I think that's the way toward the next one." Alan said pointing toward his left.

Kristen and Adam followed Alan as he went down the left pathway. As the walked that way they turned another left only to find a dead end. They turned to go back the way they had come but found a dead end. Someone had put a wall there. They were closed in what looked like a box.

"What? What's going on?" Adam said as he pushed against the wall. It didn't move.

"Something's going on here." Alan was also pushing on the wall.

Kristen was about to say something when she heard a weird sound. She looked around wildly trying to find where the sound was coming from when the dirt under her feet rumbled. She looked down at her feet to see the ground split open. Kristen tried to back up but it was no use. She along with Alan and Adam fell down into the dark hole.

"Help!" Kristen yelled as she fell.

* * *

Brian and Stella finally caught up with me at the first stamp stop. I had the paper so I had gotten the stamp. As we were walking down the stairs Brian stopped. We looked at him. He had a far away look on his face.

"Brian? You okay?" Stella asked him.

"I don't know. I felt something." He had his eyes closed.

"Felt something? What something?" Stella grabbed my arm to keep me from taking off again. Well how did she expect us to win otherwise?

"Something evil, wrong just happen. This way!" Brian rushed past Stella and I.

Stella glanced at me; I gave her my raised eyebrow look. We took off after Brian. As we followed him we turned and turned again. As we turned the last time we ran right into Brian. He had stopped and was staring at something. We glanced around him and saw that we had run into a dead end.

"Dead end. We went the wrong way," I muttered.

Stella turned back to go the way we had come and gasped. Her gasp caused Brian and I to turn and look at her. The reason why she'd gasped was that a wall was behind us where one hadn't been before. We looked at the wall for a moment. I looked at Stella, silently asking her whether Tuxedo Jessi would be needed. She looked back at me with a look that said that she couldn't answer, not with Brian there. As I looked at Stella I caught a movement out the corner of my eye. The wall that had been the original dead end had vanished. In its place was a dark staircase. Stella and I shared a look; something was definitely fishy about this.

"The evil feeling is coming from down there," Brian whispered.

"What do we do then?" Stella asked. She tried to make the question sound like a normal question.

I turned around and… oh no. Yep, I had been right; this was definitely a good time for Tuxedo Jessi to appear… except that I couldn't, not with Brian there anyway.

A monster was standing behind Stella. It was a huge cat with foot-long teeth. It licked its lips hungrily. As I stared at the cat it opened its mouth and roared.

"Run!" I yelled as I turned and started down the stairs. Okay, maybe the dark stairs were evil, but it was either that or beeing eaten by an oversized cat, and I knew which one I'd prefer.

"I told you there was something wrong!" I heared Brian yell.

"Oh shut up!" I heard Stella reply, just as I stopped suddenly. It was bad having to run around in the dark, but it'd be a hell of a lot worse when the thing caught us. There was only one thing to do…

"Why am I running?" Jessi asked myself as I reached into my subspace pocket and pulled out her my heishin pen. I held it up with a yell, "Rose Power Make Up!"

As Brian watched me transform I heard him gasp, "Tuxedo Jessi!"

"Move you two!" I said pushing my way past Brian and Stella and rushing up to meet the monster.

I threw my attack at the monster but it, like a cat, was very agile and dodged it. I tried again, but this time, instead of dodging, the moster grabbed me and tossed me against one wall.

"Damn it!" If Stella had been there she would have told me what to do. What was she doing anyway, sending me to battle completely on my own? I tried to dodge the cat-monster's attack, but it hit me again and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start, noting that I was in a… cage? What the heck? I saw Libra and Stella fighting the monster. A guy in a Tuxedo-kamen like outfit was helping them. I wondered who he was, and then it hit me… Brian was a Sailor Scout? 

Libra tried to get me out of the cage but the cat-monster lept between us. Then the cat-monster glanced at Brian, and Libra used that chance to attack it.

"Zodiac Equal Sparks!"

The cat hissed as it leaped away. It landed by Stella, but didn't even glance her way.

Brian helped me to sit up as Libra turned toward the cat… Uh-oh, she looked pissed. She charged up for another attack but stopped when the cat ran in front of Stella. I heard Libra mumble something.

"Who are you?" I asked Brian as he helped me to my feet: well, I knew who he was, but I didn't know his scout name.

"Never mind that! Stella needs help!" he said pointing.

I saw the cat standing in front of me Stella, who was trying to move away from it but wasn't having much progress. I glanced at Stella, who mouthed the words, "go for it." at me. I nodded ever so slightly.

"Hit it all at once," I said softly.

"You sure?" Brian asked, worry written across his face.

"I'm sure." I didn't look at him but started to power up my attack, "Rose Power Strike!"

"Zodiac Equal Sparks!" Sailor Libra followed me.

"Nebula Blast!" Brian also yelled.

The three attacks flew at the cat as Stella rolled up into a ball. The heard the cat-monster screamed and turned into dust fell to the ground where the cat had been standing. I rushed over to Stella

"You okay?" I asked.

"I am now," she smiled at me as I helped her to her feet.

* * *

Neon looked down at his feet. He was standing in front of Water Buffalo. Pissed off was one way to put how mad she was. 

"Neon what happened?" she growled.

Neon didn't answer her. She knew what happen with out him telling her. He had failed once again.

"You failed me!" Water Buffalo snapped.

"I'm sorry…" Neon started to say but was caught off.

"I don't want your 'sorry' I want Tuxedo Jessi and her scouts dead. Do you hear me Neon? This is your last chance!" she snapped.

"Yes mistress." Neon nodded.

* * *

It was three in the morning when I rang Stella. I knew that I must have woken her up, but I had to speak to her right away. 

"Hello?" Stella asked sleepily.

"Stella?"

"Jess, it's three in the morning. What's wrong?" she yawned.

"Stella, I had a nightmare," I told her.

"A nightmare?" she yawned again.

"It was something about a battle. I was on a slide. I must have been four or five at the time. There were five other girls with me. I think it was the girls you told me about, even the pink-haired girl. We were playing when suddenly a blast rocked the playground. Four people came running toward us. I didn't see their faces or anything. But four of the girls were gone. It was only I and the pink haired girl left. Another blast rocked the area. I was starting to cry as another blast caused a wall to fall inward. The pink haired girl was crying and hugging something. The only thing I could see was that it was black. As I looked back at the dust I could see people walking toward us. I started to scream, while the pink haired one ran toward something behind us. I was too frozen to move. As the people started to move toward me the four, who had taken the four girls away, came back. With them came two other people. One went to help the other four people, while the other came to my aid. It was a man. I clung to him as he carried me away from the battle. I was glancing at his face when I woke up." Jessi told me about her dream.

"Did you see his face?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"No, but I feel like I know him. Like he is part of me or something." Jessi sighed.

Stella was silent for a while but then she finally spoke.

"It's okay. It's just another memory. Don't worry about anything. You were taken somewhere safe."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you later than. Sorry about waking you. Night." I hung up the phone.

But still, the nightmare had scared me a little. And who was that man in my dream?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five

Lunchtime had rolled around and found me talking to Kristen about some work we'd had to do. Stella, who was also with us, was staring off into space. Brian, who'd said he'd meet us, hadn't turned up yet.

"So what are you going to do then?" Kristen asked pulling a sandwich from her lunch bag.

"I think I'm just going to have to take the late grade. Hey at lest I turned in the paper." I laughed as I took a sip of soda.

"Guess so." Kristen nodded.

I turned to Stella, who was still looking like she had her head in the clouds, and asked her whether she had handed in her book report for class. She didn't respond.

"Stella!" she didn't answer.

"Stella!"I said, louder this time and she jumped, startled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked.

"You okay? I asked if you turned in that book report for class yet?" I gave her one of my looks.

"Yeah I already turned it in. And I'm fine just a bit tired," she gave me a small smile, but for some reason I didn't believe her.

"Oh okay." I nodded then I spotted two people, one of whom we had been waiting for for a while. "Brian! Hey Chandra."

Stella turned around in her seat to see Brian and Chandra, whom I don't think Stella knew. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a soft smile on her lips as she said hello and sat down next to me. She smiled across the outside table at Stella, who nodded her head in return.

Chadra started to talk to me but I wasn't really listening; I was worried about Stella. All too soon the bell rang. We got up to leave but then I noticed that Stella hadn't moved at all.

"Stella?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. "Stella!" She responded that time, shocked, as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?" raising my voice she looked at me.

"Stella are you sure you're okay?" Brian asked as he looked around me at Stella.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well the bell rang and you didn't even move." Kristen replied.

Stella looked around to see students walking toward the doors. She got to her feet as we watched. She picked up my bag and started walking toward the door, leaving us behind.

"Stella?" Brian asked as me and Kristen shared a look. We knew something was wrong, very wrong, with Stella.

* * *

Meanwhile floating above Tokyo, in his glass bubble Neon frowned down at the city. Water Buffalo was pissed off at him from all his failures. As Neon looked out the window lights started flashing around him. Neon stiffed his shoulders. 

"Oh Neon." A woman's voice rang out all around him.

As Neon slowly turned away from the window the lights stopped flashing. A woman was standing in the middle of the room. She had blond hair with pale, pale green high lights that went to her thighs. Her eyes were emerald green. She wore a mini skirt that was the same color as her eyes; her tank top was white. In her arms she held a dark green cat. The cat's blood red eyes blinked up at Neon. On both of their foreheads was the same mark as Neon had on his forehead; a black star in a circle. Neon wasn't very happy to see them. Something was up.

"Fluorine, what do you want?" Neon snapped.

"Mistress sent us." The cat said.

"That question wasn't dictated at you Radon!" Neon growled at the cat.

"Clam down Neon. Radon is right though. Mistress Water Buffalo did send us." Fluorine clam said as she let Radon down from her arms. "She has given us this task. We are taking over."

"I still have one chance left. And this time I will get Tuxedo Jessi." Neon turned his back to the two.

Radon didn't believe him. He poked around the room looking into everything, which wasn't much. He didn't listen in to what his owner was saying to Neon. Radon knew that Fluorine liked to talk. He also knew that she was mocking Neon.

"This place could use some furniture." Fluorine smirked.

"Go away, bitch." Neon snapped over his shoulder at the woman.

"Very well than. Till later. Come Radon." Fluorine held her arms out for her cat.

As he jumped into her arms she started to fade away. Neon continued to watch the city below. He had a new plan and this time he would see it through to the end himself.

* * *

Kirsten, Brian, Chandra and I had gone to the store where Stella worked in an attempt to cheer her up. Brian had bet that I wouldn't be able to make Stella laugh when she was in this sort of mood, but I knew just the trick. 

As we stood there I tapped on the glass and started pulling daft faces at Stella through the window. Stella, as predicted, started to laugh.

She was still laughing when we went inside the store. I was grinning at her, glad to see her happy again.

"Pay up Brian. I told you I could make her laugh," I turned my grin towards Brian who was digging his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a coin.

"Darn," He mumbled as he handed the money to me.

"We thought it would be cool if we visited you at work," Kristen said.

"That's fine. I'm about to go on a break." Stella said as one of her co-workers walked up to her.

"Fifteen minutes Stella," she said to Stella, who nodded.

Stella walked over to the magazines, picked up a paper and walked over to the table we were sitting at.

"What's with the newspaper?" Brian asked as Stella sat down across from him, next to Chandra.

"Just a paper. Here," she handed the paper to him.

He looked at it, his eyes widening. He handed the paper to Kristen. I looked over her shoulder and let out a squeal as I tore the paper from Kristen's grip. Oh my God! I, Tuxedo Jessi, was on the front page of a newspaper! Wow!

I was so engrossed in my wonder that I hardly noticed that Stella and Kristen had disappeared. Then a scream startled me and Brian and I jumped to our feet. There was a monster on the loose.

"ROSE POWER MAKE UP!"

Then I, Tuxedo Jessi, appeared to save the day. Chandra gasped.

The sight that met our eyes was bad. A huge slimy blue monster was standing there.

" Okay evil monster, you asked for it!" I began my speech. "I am Tuxedo Jessi and, for the mighty rose gardens of Elysion and of Earth, I shall send you on your way!

"ROSE POWER STRIKE!"

I was certain that my attack would do at least some damage to the monster but I was badly surprised when the moster just stood there, absorbed it… and grew more powerful. Oh dear. That was _not _good.

"ROSE POWER STRIKE!" once again it didn't work.

"Damn," I cursed. Well, there was only one thing for it…

I charged at the monster, tried a Sailor V-style kick, and found myself sucked inside it. Yuck, there has got to be a better word for gross. It was all jello-like in there. Eew.

I turned to Brian and tried to yell "Don't just stand there! _Do something_!" but no words can out and I ended up with a mouthful of slime.

Brian just stood there, trying to protect Chandra, when Stella and Kristen appeared on the scene. They didn't do anything to help either, just stood staring transfixed at Chandra.

Then the four of them disapeared behind a nearby bookcase: I wondered what on earth they were doing, but I didn't have to wait for long because Stella, along with the three sailor scouts, soon came out from behind the bookcase. Hang on a minute? _Three _sailor scouts?

"I hold the scales that weigh the rights and wrongs of the world. I'm Sailor Libra." Sailor Libra launched into her speech.

"I am the mighty hunter that stands in the night sky, I'm Sailor Orion!" Sailor Orion held up his fist.

"I'm the scout of two constellations that sit low in the sky, I'm Sailor Ursa!" Sailor Ursa did the 'sailor v' sign.

"You'll regret this. But than again you did bring me the two people I've been looking for," A voice said.

As we watched a man stepped out from behind the blue monster. Stella gasped; it was the same man from earlier. The only thing that had changed was his clothes and there was now a mark on his forehead. Stella looked like she knew that mark. She pushed my way past the others.

"Stella?" I heard Orion whisper.

"You!" she nearly shouted.

"Well, well what have we here?" the man stepped forward. He kept taking little steps toward Stella. She tried to back up but the others weren't going to let her. They stood behind her like a solid wall.

He turned his back on us and walked back toward the monster. He glared at me, as I was still floating inside of it. It seemed like he was thinking something over.

"Get her!" he spun around suddenly, pointing at Stella.

"Yes Master Neon." The monster said in a slippery voice.

The monster moved toward us. Sailor Libra jumped in front of Stella as the monster got closer. She was starting to power up her attack when the monster spit a ball of slime at her. The ball covered her causing her to roll away. As she rolled away I backed away from the monster. Sailor Ursa moved toward Stella.

"Ursa…" her whole body started to glow. "Change…" as she said this word her body stated to change form. "Power!" with this last word shouted her body burst into light, which vanished to reveal a bear.

The bear, Sailor Ursa, ran toward the monster. She closed her huge jaws around the arm that was reaching toward me. The monster yelled with rage as it swung its arm. Sailor Ursa hung from the arm as she flew through the air. With a mighty swing of its arm the monster flung Ursa across the way from it, causing her to slam into a bookcase. As she laid there stunned, with books raining down on top of her, Ursa lost control of her change.

The monster paid no mind to Orion as he ran toward it. It reached out an arm toward Stella. She turned to run away but didn't get very far. Neon was standing behind her keeping her from going anywhere. She looked over her shoulder to see the monster leaning over her. She screamed as it wrapped its long slimly fingers around her. As it lifted her off the floor, Orion jumped at the hand. She reached out toward him and he grabbed my hand, being lifted with heer. She glanced over my shoulder to see that the monster had opened its mouth. It moved its hand toward its mouth. As they moved closer to its mouth Orion's hand slipped from Stella's.

"Sailor Orion!" Stella screamed as he fell away from her.

"Orion!" Libra rushed toward her friend.

"Stella!" Ursa yelled as she rose to her feet.

Stella screamed again as the monster stuffed her in its mouthI groaned; great, now there were two of us inside that thing. Well, why not get out the way we came in? Okay, so that wasn't going to work. I was just about to power up my attack when something went 'bang' and we felw out of the monster.

I managed flip myself over before I went crashing into a wall before falling to the floor. I got to my feet, shaking as she did so. As Stella pushed herself off the table Sailor Ursa and Sailor Libra rushed past her. She followed them to see Neon trying to run away. As she crawled off the table a blast of purple power shot past her, striking Neon in the left shoulder. I saw him grab his now bloody shoulder with his other hand before he vanished into thin air.

"Stella, Tuxedo Jessi are you guys okay?" Sailor Orion held me steady on my feet.

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks for ripping that monster apart with your powers," Stella said giving him a smile.

"Let's get out of here you guys." Sailor Libra said looking around. Stella looked around to see people coming our way. Stella nodded.

Sailor Ursa helped me as Stella lead them toward the back door to the store. Just as Stella opened the door someone yelled her name. She gritted her teeth knowing who it was yelling for her, it was her boss. She ignored him as the door closed behind us. And as the door closed I mumbled, "gross!" Stella couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Neon stood with his head bowed. He could hear people around him whispering to each other. He was standing in Water Buffalo's throne room. He was standing in front of her throne chair. His mistress was glairing at him. She drummed her fingernails on the arm of her chair. 

"Neon you have failed me for the last time. No more chances after this." Water Buffalo snarled.

"Mistress I found…" Neon raised his head a bit to look at her.

"Silence!" Water Buffalo snapped. Neon fell silent. "Fluorine will not fail me like you have. Will you Fluorine?"

Fluorine stepped forward from the coward of people behind Neon. Radon was following her. They both bowed their heads.

"Yes my Mistress. I will not fail you." And with that she vanished along with Radon.

Neon glared at the spot where they had been standing. He wished he could have left with them.

"Neon this is your reward for failing me." Water Buffalo called his attention back to herself. Neon looked up to see a black crystal appear beside her throne. As he watched it started to glow with a weird light. He started to grow worried.

Water Buffalo watched as the crystal started to pulse. With the each new pulse a wind started to blow but instead of blowing away from the crystal it was blowing toward the crystal. The wind got stronger and stronger. As it picked up it started to pull Neon toward the crystal. He tried to dig his heels in but to no such luck.

"I know who Serenity sent to find Princess Jes…" Neon tried to say but he never finished what he was saying. With a burst of light he was gone. Inside the crystal he would stay for all time.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not fail me." Water Buffalo said looking at the crystal, which started to sink into the ground.

"Yes Mistress Water Buffalo." The coward in her throne room said all together.

* * *

Stella was standing outside the Tsukino house, looking up at it. Jessi waited for me at the open door. I held a hand to her head. I had just got done telling her another memory I had just experienced. The memory she had just told me included something about bad news. I had just had the memory of the day we had found out that her mother had disappeared. As I told her this I had, for somereason, been crying. What was even more I had seen the faces of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I had known the faces even though they were older: they were Usagi and Mamoru. Stella didn't know what to think about this turn of events. 

As she thought everything over I went inside to talk to Anut Ikuko. I quickly told her that I was staying the night at a friend's house and, after being granted permission, I to get my things ready.

I came out with my duffle bag slung over one shoulder to find Stella talking to Usagi.

"Hey U…" I stopped short with what she was going to say. I didn't really want to say anything now that I knew that Usagi-chan would be queen of the Earth one day.

"Jessi come on. We'll be late for the movies if we don't get going," Stella grabbed my arm dragging me behind me.

"Talk to you later Jessi. It was nice to meet you," Usagi called after us.

"You too," Stella yelled back.

"See you later!" I called after us.

With that we were off down the street, heading for Stella's apartment and dinner.


End file.
